


Take Him Home

by QuickySand



Series: After the War [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BILLDIP/BIPPER, Bill you little shit, K I'm Done Now, M/M, Squee, love you, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of Summer after "Then It Was...", when Mabel and Dipper have to go home. BUT NOT BEFORE A SLAMMIN B-DAY PARTAYYYYY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Him Home

* * *

 

   Bill Cipher. Chaos God turned ally. Once a golden pyramid in form, he now fit into the town of Gravity Falls in an on-and-off fourteen-year-old human form; he often stated that he was fourteen in ‘god years’ and that made the Stan twins tease him about the ‘End of the World’ thing being a tantrum. He had dark skin and one visible golden-irised eye, the other covered by a firm black eyepatch. A mop of bright golden hair stood out against his dark Egyptian skin. Two thick black spikes fanned out from the corners of his eyes, like mascara, though he often claimed they aren’t. He still wore a little black top hat, crooked on his head. He also wore a golden suit jacket and pants, his suit shirt pure white, and his tie and shoes black. All of Gravity Falls had quickly warmed up to Bill’s surprisingly lovable personality, despite his morbid and twisted sense of humour. But the one who had warmed up to him quickest, shockingly, was none other than Dipper Pines. And _everyone_ noticed, especially Mabel and Wendy, to Dipper’s embarrassment and sometimes denial. Bill seemed to get a kick out of it, teasing and tempting him friend every chance he got, though he wouldn’t admit he returned the feelings until the boy said it out loud. So on the last day of Summer, the Mystery Shack held a twin birthday party. Dipper and Mabel received many gifts; copies of the Journals, a glitter shower, a _crossbow_ for Dipper, a technouflage suit for Mabel, and so on. Bill _insisted_ on going last, and when it was _finally_ his turn…

 

   “Hey! Shooting Star! Have a top hat!” With a snap of Bill’s fingers, a big, shiny black top hat with a sparkly pink ribbon ‘poofed’ onto Mabel’s head. She gasped in delight, grabbing it atop her head. “You can pull _anything_ you want from it! And, you know, I don’t say this often, but be wise with it; we don’t want any douchey unicorns prancing around.” He added the last part lamely with a wave of his hand, rolling his eyes, which you could only tell from the visible one. Mabel nodded enthusiastically, giggling excitedly, so Bill turned to Dipper. “I’m gonna give ya _anything_ you want, Pine Tree,” He said chipperly with a big grin, “Anything in the entire Multiverse!” Dipper’s eyes widened.

“A-Anything…?” He breathed and Bill nodded. After a few seconds of thought, Dipper blushed and looked down. “Well, there _is_ , uh… _One_ thing…” This sparked Bill’s interest.

“Oh? What is it?” Dipper’s blush deepened.

“Well, not so much _what_ as _who_ …” Bill’s three hearts gave a skip.

“W-Who?” He would never admit that he stammered. The word that ghosted past Dipper’s lips shocked everyone, or more like the fact that he _admitted_ it.

“…You…” Dipper’s head shot up and his eyes were wide as he slapped a palm over his mouth. It was silent for a moment, Mabel only holding back her cheering so that she wouldn’t interrupt Bill’s reaction. After a few long moments of staring at the brunet he cared about, stunned, Bill broke into a large grin that put to shame the grins of prize-winning children. Though his skin was dark, his cheeks were bright. He darted over, grasping Dipper and lifting them up into the air, spinning multiple times before safely landing them back down and hugging the boy tightly.

“Birthday wish granted, Llamanic!!” He laughed gleefully and Dipper went slack-jawed.

“Wait, your name is Llamanic?” Soos’ questioned went unanswered, because everyone was too surprised by how eager Bill was to accept and even _return_ Dipper’s feelings. Practically trembling with excitement, Bill pulled back and pressed a hasty kiss to Dipper’s mouth.

“Mm!” Dipper moaned in surprised, but quickly relaxed and melted into Bill’s arms, closing his eyes. Mabel finally burst, bouncing up and down. Stanford and Stanley smiled, both wrapping an arm around each other. It was a great party.

 

   “So, I… I guess I’ll see ya around, huh Pine Tree?” Bill asked rather sadly as the twins’ bus arrived. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda had just finished sobbing their goodbyes, though in truth, everyone was teary-eyed. Dipper frowned a bit with a sigh.

“Y-Yeah, I… I guess so… Next Summer, right?” Bill nodded, trying to put on a happy smile for his newfound love. With a nod of his own, Dipper gave Bill a hug before walking slowly over to Mabel. But as they shared a long look, Mabel smiled reassuringly and nodded. “You sure they won’t mind?” Another nod, and Dipper smiled broadly before sprinting over to Bill and hugging him tightly.

“Woah-ho! What is it, Dipper?” He asked in pleasant confusion. Dipper pulled back, bouncing with excitement.

“Mabel and I want you to come stay with us!” Jaws dropped, even the Chaos God’s.

“Wait, wait, are you sure?” Bill choked out and Dipper chuckled.

“Yeah! To keep a little Gravity Falls with us! Besides, I don’t think I could leave my _boyfriend_ for a whole Summer, now, could I?” Bill’s face turned bright red, while Dipper seemed joyed to say the word “boyfriend”. Bill looked back at Stanford and Stanley, who lately he had honestly come to see as parental figures, and they smiled and nodded and waved him off.

“Then hell yeah! Let’s go!!” With a cheer and last goodbye to the town of Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel and Bill were on the bus and gone. It was so fast it came as a shock.

The last words spoken as  the churned up dust from the bus settled were spoken by Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez, “Is _everybody_ going to just gloss over the fact that his name is Llamanic?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...BillDip... <3


End file.
